grandote
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: las ventajas y desventajas de ser el mas alto de la órden, desde la dulce infancia hasta la caótica adultés, Aldebarán mostrará que no solo es el grandote en tamaño de la orden.


Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia! O bueno ¡el primer capi!.

Si, trataré de darles a los 12 un protagónico, para equilibrar la cuestión con Saga y Aioros, y me parece, que serán 2 protagónicos para cada quien, por justicia, así que: aquí está el primero de Aldebarán.

Un personaje al que siento yo que Kurumada no le dio el suficiente respeto, voy a intentar emparejarlo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que veamos a sus protas mas étero y en mas mometos.

Grandote.

Privilegios de ser el mas alto.

Mi nombre es Aldebarán Augusto y tengo 5 años, parece que tuviera mas, soy muy alto, mi padre es Simón da Silva y es un santo dorado, yo seré un santo dorado como el, algún día, el santo de tauro.

Como aún soy chiquito, vivimos en río ¡la mejor ciudad del mundo! Amo bailar e ir al carnaval, amo disfrazarme y todo es una fiesta, mi mami es muy bella e inteligente ¡era garota! Así fue que se enamoró de mi papi, yo era feliz en casita y ser el grandote de la familia, tenía sus beneficios.

Mi prima Fátima es junto a mi prima Sirio, las que mas quiero en el mundo entero, somos, mejores, mejores, mejores amigos en todo el mundo, lo mas divertido es que ellas son chiquitas de tamaño digo ¡son pequeñitas! A pesar de que los 3 tenemos 5 años.

-Alde, Alde. Me dijo mi prima Fátima, estaba viendo dibujos ¡ya iban a comenzar los rangers zeo! La miré confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres Faty?. Le pregunté - ¡no me digas Faty!. Exclamó enojada, el apodo no le gusta porque es "gordita"; si lo escribes como es, pero como su papá, Peter la llama así y cuando le dijo, no le gustó, al resto nos prohibió decirle "Fati".

-quiero galletas ¿me las alcanzas?. Preguntó parpadeando con rapidés, alcé las cejas.

-alcánzalas tu, ya eres grande, además ¡van a comenzar los rangers!. Exclamé.

-Aldebarán Augusto, o me alcanzas las galletas. O… comenzó a decir.

\- ¿o?. pregunté divertido.

\- ¡o le digo al tío Simón que el otro día!¡rompiste la porcelana de la abuela!. Me quedé de piedra ¡eso fue un accidente! Le había explicado a mi prima Sirio como era la tormenta de las arenas del tío Ric, a ella le gustó, tomamos una sábana marrón y comenzamos a jugar a los santos dorados, la sábana se enredó en las estanterías donde estábamos parados, al halarla no quiso seder ¡fue culpa suya! Y ¡fuera abajo! Adiós porcelana, la abuela lloró, dijo que había sido un regalo del abuelo, nosotros, insistimos en que el clavo estaba mal colocado y tanto dijimos, que la abuela se lo creyó.

-no te atreverías ¡sabes lo que me haría papá si se entera!. Exclamé, ella asintió.

-dame las galletas. Dijo, ya estabe terminando mi serie, me levanté, fui a la cocina, tomé las galletas y se las di.

\- ¡un vaso Alde!¡dame un vaso!. Exclamó, la miré.

\- ¿Qué son las galletas de chispas de chocolate sin leche?. Preguntó, le di el vaso y me fui a la tele.

-hijo ¿Por qué Fátima está comiendo galletas? Si se encuentra castigada. Me dijo papá.

-yo no sabía que lo estaba papi. Dije con miedo.

-tío Simón: Alde y Siri rompieron la porcelana de la abuela. Miré los ojos de mi padre chispear de rabia.

-augusto. Dijo - ¡no fue culpa mía papi!¡fue culpa de la sábana que se enredó!. Exclamé.

\- ¿y quien la llevaba?. Me preguntó –Sirio y yo. Dije.

-fue culpa de los 2, tu, dame las galletas que estás castigada por pegarle a tu maestra y tu, nada de tele por romper la porcelana de la abuela. Los 2 rompimos a llorar, pero ni con eso, mi papá se arrepintió del injusto castigo.

-anda Alde, alcánzanos las galletas. Dijo Milo, estaba de vacaciones en el santuario.

-no, me castigaron por alcanzarle las galletas a Fati, mi prima en Río, te lo dije ya como un millón de veces. Dije enfurruñado.

-anda Alde, estamos castigados, algo debemos hacer. Dijo Milo.

-pues, lo del carro fue divertido, pero no mas. Dije serio, Milo rió.

-si claro ¿me alcanzas las galletas poooorfa?¡mi papá las pone altas!. Exclamó pateando desesperado.

\- ¿no será porque no quiere que las tomes?. Le pregunté con paciencia.

\- ¡no!¡es porque quiere que me esfuerce!. Exclamó el.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas un taburete y subes por ellas?. Le pregunté.

-porque mi papá tiene memoria fotográfica. Dijo Milo de manera misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué es memoria botogrébica?. Pregunté –fotográfica, quiere decir que se acuerda de la imagen, tal como la vio, como una foto, así que: si algo no encaja en el esquema, sabe que le movieron algo. Dijo el con calma.

-ya veo ¿Qué tiene tu papi en el taburete?. Pregunté, Milo me llevó a verlo, en el mismo, estaba un ramo de flores.

-ya veo. Dije, Milo me sonrió, tenía un diente flojo.

-entonces ¿me bajas las galletas?. Preguntó.

-está bien. Dije, fui a la cocina y sin esfuerzo, le bajé las galletas.

-gracias Alde, eres todo un gigantón. Me dijo Milo feliz comiéndose las galletas, yo esperaba que no me castigaran por segunda ves, faltaría mas.

En otro de esos días de castigo, estábamos haciendo equipo para jugar baloncesto, estábamos todos allí, nosotros 12, Antoin, Kanon y Marin, Saga y Aioros habían sido elegidos capitanes, por lo tanto, se disputaron la cuestión jugando a piedra, papel y tijera.

-entonces, yo elijo primero y elijo a…Aldebarán. Dijo Aioros, Saga puso mala cara.

\- ¡lo elegiste la vez pasada!. Exclamó –juega muy bien. dijo Aioros.

-aparte de eso ¡lo elijes por ser el mas alto!. Exclamó.

-si ¿y?. preguntó Aioros.

-no es justo ¡es mi turno de tener a Aldebarán!. Exclamó Saga.

-no lo es. Dijo Aioros –si lo es. Dijo Saga.

-que no. Dijo Aioros –que si. dijo Saga.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a el? En vez de pelear. Dijo Kanon, me miró.

\- ¿con quien quieres jugar Alde?. Preguntó.

-con Aioros. Dije un poco avergonzado, Saga me caía bien, pero Aioros era divertido.

-no te preocupes Saga, Muss y yo jugamos para ti ¡seremos el equipo de los superduperultrafabulososmaravillosos gemelos del zodiaco!. Exclamó Antoin contento, Saga sonrió.

-ya para la otra, serás de mi equipo Alde. Dijo Saga con decisión.


End file.
